Demise is not the end
by Griffin Goddess
Summary: Suicide Room AU Dominik has decided this world does not have much to offer him, and finds solace in the digital reality of the suicide room. This path has many turns, and every character plays their part, but what if someone decided to choose a different path? What if Dominik found someone other than Sylvia to mend what has been broken? ...what if he didn't have to die?
1. Chapter 1

The chill. It's the first thing I ever really knew in this world. The chill that others bestowed upon you in their own ignorance... Or hatred. I truly hated the cold, but the chill it placed upon your mind and soul was incurable, because no matter how many you have close to you, that awful sting of resentment remains. It was the first thing I ever really knew of this world. That, and light; artificial light I made for myself to keep going, that, somehow, at some point became the real thing that warmed that chill, and drove me harder with every passing moment to the very end.

I was Erika Bacik, a small girl that liked the color green and pandas, though not many knew the... Smaller details. I had never been a very sociable person. I'm still not. Yet I found myself to be a kind person, that knew people... Even if they didn't know me back. I had somehow started amassing information on people without knowing it, now I couldn't live without it. Much like a plastic flower, that provides an acceptable substitute for the real thing, for me collecting these estranged bits of information was actual human interaction. But that doesn't matter. This story is not my own, I'm a wallflower and I'm comfortable with that label. This story is about one bratty boy who received a bit of a dramatic wake-up call.

The crisp breeze ruffled the hair of the steady stream of students of Dominick's public high school as they filed out of the brick building to continue their journey home. One such individual was in a foul mood, but that was typical as of late. His dark hair and spiteful glare one of a kind in the school. One Erika had come to recognize, even at a distance. She finally saw him exiting the building, and did a brisk jog-walk to catch up with him. He had left his math book in class and she had hoped to return it for tonight's homework.

"h-hey...!" She meekly called after him, her words more like an exaggerated whisper than a call.

Dominik heard a small plea and turned to glance at who may be trailing him. He looked at a short girl with pale skin, and long wavy brown hair that reached the small of her back, parted on the left. She wore a long sleeved dark green shirt and dark jeans that lead down to black tennis shoes. She had a navy blue beanie on her head, but she held it there so Dominik knew it was either homemade or a hand-me-down because of its poor fit. Her backpack was lazily slung over one shoulder, its regulation beige color restricting any originality as she held onto the strap to keep it in place. A long cord connected her hip to her head; headphones. She held a worn textbook in her free arm.

"Please go away, I have no time for you."

"b-but...!?" She stammered after him, slowing as she tried to wrap her head around the rude greeting she had just been slapped in the face with. Dominik rolled his eyes and allowed a small smirk to creep onto his face as he climbed into his chauffeurs silver car. They rounded the corner to leave school property and Dominik cast a bored glance out the window only for a moment to see the girl who had followed him out into the parking lot still standing in the same spot, her eyes following the car with a dumbfounded expression. Looking a lot like a lost puppy. Dominik chuckled.

Erika had never been confronted so, so... Audaciously! Repugnantly! or in such a cruel manner ever before, so to say she was stunned would be an understatement. In that moment a torrent was created. All at once, emotions she didn't know could mix did, she was outraged, shocked, and put down all at once, mixing like the most unholy of paints in a whirlpool of confusion. As the vehicle pulled out of sight her mouth dropped, her upper lip twitching on one side in an irritated half-snarl. That would not be the end of it.

Dominik had just retired to his room, and was about to log into the Suicide Room whenever he heard their front door opening and closing after a few moments pause. Checking his computers clock he realized that it was late and neither of his parents business partners would be over at 11:30 at night. He tossed aside any curiosity about the whole matter until a knock came at his door. He closed his laptop and heard his mother speaking to him through the door.

"Dominik, one of your friends has dropped by." She called out in that tone that was politely saying to come out and be semi-sociable. Dominick's eyebrows knitted together, no one ever comes to his house, let alone at this hour. He sighed loudly to himself, "people are so annoying.." He muttered and lazily opened up his door. His eyes widened when he saw the same strange girl from before, now in his home and clutching the same book, though she was more appropriately dresses for the cold weather.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded with a hostile look. He noticed his mother off to the side, encouraging him with her eyes to not be so rude while his father watched from the couch with suspecting eyes, the latest newspaper in his hand.

"Like I was t-trying to tell you e-earlier, you left your math book in class. The teacher asked I return it to you." She handed Dominik the thick green book and nodded her head in a formal farewell and turned to leave. He watched her leave out the front door, saying a quick goodbye to his mother before walking down the sidewalk. Dominik stood for a stunned moment before running to his front door, swinging it wide open.

"How did you even find out where I lived?!" He shouted out after her. Erika turned her head and saw Dominik glaring after her with a curious irritation.

"You friend Ada told me, I asked her on Facebook."

"That's creepy." He mumbled spitefully as she turned to continue on her way.

"Don't care! I've done what was asked of me."

Dominik, shocked she was somehow able to hear him, watched as she gave an unsympathetic smile and turned away, leaving him speechless on his porch. After he shut the front door, Dominick's mom walked back over to him with a sly smile.

"It sure was nice of that girl to come all the way here to drop off your book."

"Uh huh.." Dominik nodded absentmindedly as he walked back to his room and shut his door, the soft click of the lock sliding into place sounding as he isolated himself again.

The next day Dominik almost felt a sense of anticipation at school, a little scared to see if the girl from last night would continue her stalking today. He would look just a little early around the corners to see if she was there before continuing his way to class. He was starting to feel at ease with himself again, the weird girl had not been seen yet today, even as he entered his math class. He had expected to see her waiting on him, watching him silently from a seat that with his luck might be next to him. To his surprise he didn't see her at all. Math class came and went quietly, and he almost began to believe that she hadn't happened at all, and that he had made her up. After that one moment the worry seemed to just melt away, she was no trouble after all. The day ended...and Dominik went home and prepared for the cycle to start its boring routine again the next day.

Erika could not believe this. She had spent the greater part of the day tracking down that arrogant snob, and what does she get?! Not a simple thank you or smile, Erika got a nice stroll in the freezing rain and, guess what! SICK. Erika couldn't stand it. She sat up in her bed, brooding over last nights events. She wasn't particularly mad at the prick himself, his behavior maybe a little, but she had gotten used to the different forms of dislike. She was irritated at herself for being sick, and being unable to anything. Her unusually happy and authoritative mother keeping her on lockdown. Mrs. Bacik was a stay at home mom whose happy personality had made her a favorite in high school, she was a brown eyed blonde with a busty frame that Erika had no hope of living up to and could be super scary when laying down the law... at least Erika thought so. She had inherited more of her father, she was a short and lanky brunette with grey eyes. She had also apparently inherited his terrible social skills. None the less she knew that yesterday's events were history, so now she could happily disappear back into the background, if she was lucky she would never have to deal with that stuk up prick ever again. She rolled her eyes once again as she shimmied into her sheets, the warm bed inviting to her sickly frame. She felt the ache of fatigue creep into her bones yet she fought on, keeping sleep at bay. she glanced around her room, before her eyes settling on the bookshelf next to her bed. She reached over and swiped at the air several tomes before she managed to hook the spine of a book that was barely within reach, not looking to see which of her varied selection she now held. Her irritated expression fell at the sight of the text before her, her face giving way to a much more solemn look of sadness mixed with regret. She looked down at the small scrapbook she had made a long time ago, its zebra print cover accented with bright pink ribbon. She smiled slightly at the sight of it, she'd had this book since she was in grade school. She gingerly flipped it open, taking in the first page with a strong sense of nostalgia. she was greeted by the smiling faces of herself and her younger brother as they held the pair of puppies they had brought home that frigid day, the duel balls of fluff being cuddled tightly by a pair of smiling children, wrapped tightly in their own winter gear. When she had started this so many years ago she had scrawled her name in shaky bubble letters above the picture, her brothers name in less extravagant print below the picture. Erika dared to give a small smile as she continued, the next picture was filled with her earliest doodles as well as a small poster the size of a post card of a unicorn by a fountain. She turned the page again greeted by a sight she had forgotten long ago. She had cut a piece of paper and written the word 'friends' in the very middle with curvy calligraphy that showed the progress she had been making artistically. The paper was barren of any words other than what she had written herself. In the corner was a small picture of herself and a small group of friends at their middle school graduation. she had gone though quite the awkward phase during that time in her life, and stood out easily. She had opted to wear a bright pink and green tank top under a black cut up shirt with colored leggings and equally bright sneakers, her hair messed up and sticking out in all directions as the locks attempted to free themselves from her makeshift ponytail. She stood behind everyone else, the rest of the group close together and smiling while she was a bit more distanced than the others, the one closest to her looking at her from the side with a strained smile. Erika's smile faltered before she breathed deeply and shut the book, that's all she wanted she could bear to remember for now. She shook her head to clear her thoughts but was only greeted by a headache in response. She groaned and wedged herself deeper into her bed, the thought of her misadventure the previous day crossing her mind.

"What a jerk." She mumbled grateful for her train of thought taking a different direction before she felt the darkness embrace her into a long sleep.

Dominik was just only starting to feel at peace again. Two days had passed since the crazy girl had followed him home and he was beginning to think that maybe he had come up with the whole scheme in his own mind; the only thing that kept him from accepting this idea as fact, was his mother's constant questioning about the girl who had suddenly shown up at their doorstep. He easily brushed them off since she was never home, but he wasn't sure how long she would wait before his mother demanded answers. He wondered why she suddenly cared so much.

Beata Santorska had never been a patient woman. Many would attest that this fact is what fueled her success, but she can't deny that the recent development in her son's social life has concerned her. His actions at the opera had caused her to want to become more informed about her son's life. So she did a little solo digging on a social media site she knew Dominik visited often.

She had been digging for what seemed like an eternity; the seemingly stark pages of black text against white nearly blinding Beata with the senseless disregard for her son.

How could anyone say such awful things?

How can they make such obscene gestures?

...How can they laugh about this?

Those questions rolled about within Dominik's Mom. She choked back tears of resentment and pain for her son, covering her mouth to stifle a sob. "Oh, my baby…" she whimpered.

a moment later her sobs died down and she took a shuddering breath.

"Something needs to change."

* * *

 _ **Hello! This is going to be another one of my fanfictions that I'm going to try to update semi-regularly. Some of you might know my other, "Masks" and this goes for both stories.**_

 _ **I do have a life, and it tends to demand time. I write when I can, but please don't ask me for a new chapter every other day, it kills me inside.**_

 _ **So, thank you kindly!**_

 _ **I bid you adieu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Erika still felt groggy, and more than slightly dizzy, but she had still arrived at school without too many problems. Less than a block away she could see parents dropping off children, smiling warmly to each other and waving before going their separate ways. On some small level, Erika was jealous that these kids before her; she shook her head, keeping her thoughts from wandering to dark places. As it were, she found herself looking about much more than what she considered normal, and not a moment later she met the eyes of an extremely startled… and albeit darkly dressed, Dominik.

"you..!" he started before catching himself ' _make them fear you'_ Sylvia's words hung suspended in his mind like spider's silk. For a moment her waivered, but without another word, Dominik regained his composure and brooding expression before sneering at Erika, and lifting the collar of his jacket to hide his face.

Erika raised an eyebrow in defiance, but felt herself wither inside at having made such an enemy for trying to help. She shook her head slowly as if to dislodge the thought from her brain but found no solace in the slow rhythmic movement. When she looked back up, both Dominik and the car were gone.

She didn't see him much that day, and in the one class they shared he didn't bother to look anywhere in her direction. She disliked this childish boy, who seemed to look down upon those he felt were unworthy of his attention and spread unearned disgust.

...but she also saw the way his former friends looked at him now, the same way he had once dared to look at her. She almost felt sorry for him, and for one instant Erika thought she may have seen pain beyond his usual aggressive demeanor.

She hadn't thought much of it then, her mind preoccupied with returning to her afternoon job at the local hospital. She had been forced to put it aside when delivering Dominick's book, and it would be silly to work at a hospital when you yourself is sick.

She had been volunteering at the local hospital since she was able; it seemed to help put her life into perspective when she was helping those who weren't lucky enough to be of sound body…. and occasionally sound mind.

Though she was only a candy striper, she got to know many of the patients fairly well, though she never really bothered memorizing the names of her dozen recipients; most were quite kind, the old especially. She wasn't sure if they were fond of those younger than them, if they admired youth with their own death so close, or if maybe they were just from a kinder time; even though there was the occasional sourball, Erika thoroughly enjoyed her work… That was, she had until today.

Erika grumbled as she carried her tray of carefully arranged pills down the hospital's corridors to the psychiatric ward. Another volunteer who usually covered this route had gotten called away for a personal matter, leaving Erika with a run she wasn't entirely comfortable with. She had never been in a psychiatric ward before, and didn't really have a reason to feel the chill that slipped down her spine, but as she walked down the hallways lit with the yellow tint of the fading fluorescent light she couldn't help but remember all the movies and horror stories that started out eerily similar to this. Only 3 more rooms to go. Only three more little cups of colorful pills to be delivered before this whole silly situation can be forgotten for a long, long time.

Room 311 was a poor fellow in his late thirties, suffering from severe depression. He had a long nose and unruly dark hair, he would have been attractive for a man his age if not for the redness from crying recently, and sunken bags under his eyes. Erika delivered his medication without so much as a word, it seemed as if any noise and he'd just… Break. She gave the sad man a soft smile, and quietly asked if she could get him anything else before she left. He looked down, and Erika would have sworn she heard a small whimper, but he shook his limp head and resumed staring emptily out the window.

With a small sigh, Erika resumed her walk for another ten feet to room 312. She kept her eyes to the ground, pity for the sad man still flooding her system, when a familiar and overly irritating voice broke through her thoughts.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Erika's eyes snapped up, a sharp retort barely restrained. That's when her eyes met Dominik's. Suddenly all pity was gone, all Erika wanted to do was drop her tray and unload all her unspoken misgivings, to aggressively point and scream her resentment.

But Erika was too professional for that-

And too scared.

But Dominik wasn't.

"The hell are you doing here, you fucking stalker?!" He snarled at her, and for a moment Erika was too dumbfounded to really reply'

"Y-you're kidding me." She finally breathed out, one of her hands coming to rest against her forehead

"That's what I said, now _get the hell out_!"

"... _ **NO**_!"

And that was it, all the power Erika had built behind her thoughts thrust out in that one word.

That one…. _Stupid_ word.

"The hell you mean _no_?" Dominik sneered recoiling, the disgust plain on his face which only served to fuel her anger more

"I mean _no_ , I'm here doing _my job_. Not all of us have as much spare time as you apparently have."

She huffed, feeling like her little outburst was justified. Dominik's face scrunched up his face, and Erika thought he was about to roar at her, but he sharply turned away. Very quietly he added

"You don't know anything about me."

And Erika couldn't really argue with that. She walked over beside him, her anger quelled for the moment, on guard for his next snide remark.

She checked his report attached to the side of his bed, double checking that she gave him the right medication, she did so at almost every room.

What she saw on his charts shocked her, and for a brief moment her eyes flicked to the bandages swaddling his wrists, but she kept her face stoic, she wouldn't care. Not for him. She sighed and nodded to herself, picking up the little bowl of pills and giving them to dominik.

"What are these for..?!" He eyed her suspiciously

"Their supplements. You apparently went for a time without eating, these are to help you gets your strength back." She held out the cup

"I don't need them." He turned away, crossing his arms

"Yes. Yes, you do." She held her arm out further, pressing it, knowing he needed the vitamins, he was in a worse condition than he was letting on.

"I'm not eating those."

Erikas brows knit in frustration and determination "well you need to have something, you won't last long without anything to eat."

"It's too bad that you can't do your job then."

Erika scowled at him, biting back what she oh-so-badly wanted to say back.

She growled lowly " _please_."

Dominik eyed her, the mirth plain on his face, he thought he was winning.

"What was that you fucking creeper?"

Oh if looks could kill

"Please. Take. The. Meds."

"Hmm… Okay, but only because you asked nicely" he took the paper cup from her hands and eyes the colorful pills boredly. Erika gave a small smile of relief and turned to go; she was three steps from the door when she felt something hit the back of her head. Erika stiffly turned to inspect what had hit her, Dominik sat triumphantly, smirking for all his worth, and she looked down to find the crumpled paper cup.

With a sour scowl, she bent down and picked it up, then left without another word, making a point to shut his door on her way out.

The next day, Erika felt uncertainty tingling on her fingertips as she reached Dominik's door.

What would he say today? Would he be more agreeable? …Certainly not.

She took a deep, shaky breath and stepped inside.

Dominik was reclining on his hospital bed today, he looked thoughtful, maybe even solemn until he took notice of the girl in his room.

"Oh... You're back." Though he definitely didn't sound amused, he didn't seem as angry as he was yesterday today either.

"...Yeah." she answered lamely as he sat up. "... How are you feeling today?" The words were out before she could bite them back, an automated response for the patients she saw every day.

At first Dominik looked surprised, then apprehensive, until finally his features settled on suspicious.

"... I'm feeling no better than I did yesterday." His comment was sarcastic, but his eyes followed her as if Erika might try to bite him, and she observed him just as skeptically.

This new ground they had happened upon was unknown territory for the both of them, and neither of them were sure of what the other was playing at. Their words weren't hostile, they were common, even bordering on friendly.

"Okay… That sucks."

"Yeah. Thanks for noticing." His words were sarcastic, and held a barb of apprehension, but were overall joking to Erika's surprise.

She handed over the paper cup and waited to make sure he took what was given to him; Dominik stared emptily into the small container holding his supplements, he looked tired.

"Don't they have anything more… Appetizing..?"

"Well, yeah. We call that food, but you've refused to really eat anything since you got here."

He cast her a defiant glare "the food here sucks, even you have to know that if you work here. Besides, I want to die."

Erika looked up at him sharply "first of all, I volunteer, I don't get paid for doing this. Secondly, I don't believe you want to die."

"Yes I do, I know you know how I got here, it's not like it's a big secret."

"Yes, I know, but if you really wanted to die you wouldn't have been so careless" Dominick's eyes widened, and Erika took the chance to sit down as she continued "we don't get many like cases yours here. Sure, we get the occasional drug addict, and I've heard stories of mentally troubled patients, but not many our age try to commit suicide so suddenly like that."

"How would you know about this?"

"I may not have as many friends as you Dominik, but that doesn't keep me from seeing what goes on around me… And I _do_ have a computer."

"So you've seen what they say about me now."

"Yeah." She guiltily looked away, his piercing stare making her feel like she had found out about something dirty and private.

A silence stretched between them before Dominik spoke again in a voice so quiet Erika thought she might have imagined it

"...what do you think of me…?"

Erika gaze fell back on him to find he had looked away, his eyes already red and bloodshot from tears yet to come.

She shrugged and took a moment to look away and think before meeting his gaze once more

"I think… I think people can be cruel."

Dominik grimaced "you didn't answer the question.

"I don't think what they did to you was fair Dom."

"Don't call me that."

She nodded, trying to hide the smile that crept up at the childlike indignation in his voice.

"Stop smiling like that, you look like an idiot."

"Yeah, sorry, I know." She eyed him playfully

"Ahem" a third voice caught both their attentions, and they quickly turned to see who had joined them.

It was Beata, Dominick's mother

"Shouldn't you be continuing your run?" She asked

"Y-yes mam." Erika stuttered, ashamed at being caught distracted. " I'll, I'm… I will just be going then."

Erika grabbed the tray of medications and scurried to the empty hallway as fast as her skirt would allow.

Dominik looked on after her, more than a little understanding. His mother was often very blunt and intimidating to her workers and often family, to a small girl like what's-her-face she was probably terrifying.

"Wasn't that the same girl from the other night?" His mother asked claiming the now vacant visitors chair

"Yeah. Apparently she works here."

"Strange, she seems a little going to work in such a depressing place.

"Forgive me, she _volunteers_ here." Beata decided best to overlook his attitude, given the situation.

"She seems like a nice girl, though. Are you interested in her?"

"Wha- _NO_. God! mother, she's one of The most annoying people I've ever met."

"Don't tell me takes Dominik, I saw you two smiling at each other."

"I wasn't smiling."

"Oh, I think you were. In fact I think that's the most fun I've seen you have since that party."

" _Mom_."

"Fine fine. How have they been treating you here? Are you cold? Those sheets look so thin. And you look half dead! Haven't they been feeding you _at all?"_

"I've been fine, mother, really. I'm fine. Bored, but fine."

"If you say so baby."

"Don't call me that, I'm not a baby..!"

"Okay then, Dominik" her tone was a bit shorter, showing his attitude was getting the better of her, and she stood up to leave. "Then I guess I will come by again next time I get the chance."

"Yes Mother."

Candy Striper - person who divies out meds in case you were curious ;) and didn't already figure that out…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beata left Dominik's room with the grace expected of a woman of her standing, but as soon as Dominik could no longer see her she trotted as quietly as she could in heels in the direction the girl had left, grace at the back of her mind.

Sure enough, as Beata neared one of the rooms further down the hallway Erika appeared through an unknown doorway, carefully closing the door behind her, and her tray finally empty for the night.

"You!" Beata called out, slowing back down to her elegant stride, all authority in her designer heels with faux fur coat elegantly hanging from her shoulders.

Erikas eyes grew as wide as saucers, "eh-heh," she gave a small nervous laugh "so sorry ma'am, I wasn't there long, it won't happen again-"

"What do you mean child?" Beata stopped a few feet away from Erika, her body language becoming more relaxed and friendly.

"I-I mean… weren't you angry..?"

"No! Not at all. I was _happy_ to see Dominik talking to someone," She pushed the word happy too hard, and Erika knew that at least that much was false though she didn't dare say anything.

"He really seemed to like you."

Erika looked down and smiled sarcastically "Pardon me, but I don't really think he's fond of me."

"Nonsense! I haven't seen him look so happy at anything other than his computer for days!"

Beata smiled widely, throwing her head back as if she had just told a great joke... she reminded Erika of a politician.

"Well… thank you, I guess." Beata smiled at Erika warmly, but Erika felt like Beata had somehow won; Beata pivoted and started walking back down the hallway, and after a moment looking over her shoulder back at a shocked Erika.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" She beckoned.

This confused Erika, and while she was done, she didn't know what Beata wanted her to follow for. "Yes ma'am." She she tailed the taller woman like a lost kitten, frustrated that she wanted to please other people so badly that she would blindly follow the mother of one of her 'patients'.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am, but-"

"I do wish you'd stop calling me that, it makes me feel old.

"...what should I call you then..?"

"Call me Beata."

"...okay, well, Beata I still don't know what you want with me."

Beata's smile slightly fell, her gait becoming less bouncy. She stopped and turned to look at Erika, a worry in her eyes that only a mother could know. "I don't want anything from you, Erika, I just want my baby to be happy."

After a pause Erikas head tilted to the side in thought confusion written in her features "I still don't follow. Dominik and I don't really know each other-"

"You are the only person besides his father and I that has come to see him, that worries me, but it also says that on some small level, you care. Please look after him when we- when _I_ can't."

Erikas confusion melted away to pity for Beata and her family "I'll do what I can ma'am."

Beata smiled and crossed her arms, eyebrows raised.

"O-oh! Sorry, Beata."

Against her better judgement, Erika brought her backpack with her to the hospital the next day. She changed into the garb a Striper was expected to wear, and got the tray of medication from the secretary that was supposedly supervising her, (though the poor woman was so busy with work, she seldom had time to actually make sure Erika wasn't just taking the pills herself).

She took care to avoid Dominik's room, the bundle of pills marked for him a constant reminder of what her plan was. After what would have been her last room she returned the tray, secretly pocketing Dominik's supplements, and changing back into her normal clothes she made her way back down the hallway, rather than making toward the exit. She stopped briefly outside Dominik's door to readjust the backpack lazily slung over one shoulder. Inside Dominik was just as dormant as both days prior, but at seeing Erikas entrance her sat up straighter, and even looked the littlest bit happy. Erika gave him a small smile and he seemed to remember himself, the happiness hidden behind his usual veil of indifference.

"Hey," she kept smiling, knowing he saw

"Hey." he said, not directly looking at her "...I didn't think you were coming."

"Of course I would come, who else would put up with you?" She jokingly stuck out her tongue and walked further in, setting her backpack down beside her as she took a seat in the visitors chair.

He rolled his eyes, but she caught a smile beginning to play on his lips. She dug out the _slightly_ crumpled cup of pills.

"These are yours by the way." She stood up to hand them over

His face scrunched up when he saw them, though he did take the little cup "Do I _really_ have to take these?" He asked like a scolded child "Their _huge_ , and aren't really all that appetizing…"

" 'fraid so." Erika smirked "Unless you want to… y'know, actually _eat_ now."

"...maybe.."

"What?" It was a serious question, she had no idea what he might have said, but she was having fun watching him struggle so it did come out as a bit of a taunt.

Dominik sent her a sharp glare "I _AM_ hungry, _okay_?"

Erika threw up her hands in defense "okay, okay. Sorry… but I really didn't hear what you said."

Dominik shrank, and looked down "oh. I said I wouldn't mind real food."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I might be able to help you."

Erika's smirk worried Dominik on a level he hadn't known was there. She dug into the front pouch of her backpack, the zipper releasing an aroma Dominik had long forgotten, followed by the tell-tale crinkle of cheap paper.

Fast food.

While normally he would turn up his nose at such common fare, the smell was enough to bring Dominik to his knees -if he was standing, luckily the bed saved him from such embarrassment.

Erika held up a small bag with a large " **M** " scrawled in yellow and red on the front.

"I usually come here after school, so I buy my dinner on the way and eat it after volunteering… But since I can't sit by and watch you starve to death, I think I can spare one cheeseburger. "

"She casually began to hand it over, but dominik snatched it up as if it was the cure for death itself. Eyes wide, but silent, Erika sat back and let Dominik devour the cheap food with a patient smile, deciding to look around the room awkwardly rather than watch the spectacle.

With the fries long gone, and three quarters of the way through the cheeseburger, Dominik started to slow down.

"...Would you like some water..?"

Dominik cleared his throat before speaking "y-yes please."

"I'm glad to see you've gotten your appetite back." Erika chuckled lightly as she turned to grab a cup and small pitcher of water, when she turned back around Dominik Glared away from her, a slight pink tinting his face.

"Embarrassed?"

"N-NO."

"You sure?"

" _Yes_!"

Erika laughed louder and bent to hand him his drink, his glare now very clearly pointed at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

He gulped down several long swallows of water before finishing the food in front of him more slowly.

"So, I'm sure you didn't just come here to feed me, and bully me for the way I'm eating. What do you want?"

"Must be hard thinking I didn't come for your enthralling company." Erika rolled her eyes as dramatically as she could "I thought you might like to know what you're missing in school, so I brought a few textbooks and copies of my notes to help you out."

"I'll pass." He sighed leaning back into the reclined bed "why would I want to do homework while I'm in the hospital?"

"So whenever you get _out_ of the hospital you aren't drowning in homework."

"Even if I was, I probably wouldn't do it."

"...why not?" Erika tilted her head in confusion, genuinely perplexed by his response.

" Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?!" She pressed, Erika had worked hard her whole life, the idea of simply not doing the work perplexed her, but apparently she had struck some sort of nerve. Dominik swiftly turned toward her, eyes ablaze,

" _I don't know! I just don't_ _ **want**_ _to!"_ He nearly shouted, his pale face scrunched up as if he wanted to scream at her, back to the way it had been the first day.

"O-okay… I'm sorry Dom…" Erika stuttered and looked down, feeling like a kicked puppy, regretting her inquisitiveness.

Dominik calmed down at hearing her small words

"it's okay," he sighed, releasing his aggravation "I don't like schoolwork because it reminds me of… Well, it reminds me of all the people there who hate me."

"Not everyone hates you Dominik."

Erika rolled her eyes again, but her words held sincerity.

Dominik scoffed "Then who _doesn't_ hate me?"

"Well your parents for one thing-"

"Oh right," he said mockingly, giving a sour laugh "they just don't acknowledge I exist."

"That's not true."

"Yes. It is. All I have ever been to them is some doll to dress up and make them look better."

"Well then, I don't hate you.

I admit, you push my buttons and can be a spoiled twat, but I don't hate you."

For a few moment they stared each other down, he looked like he wanted to object but by the opening and closing of his mouth Erika decided he seemed to decide otherwise. She stared at him with one eyebrow raised expecting a quip back about her own personality, when none came from either side they both settled back into the awkward silence that drifted about them like dust.

"...thank you."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, what books did you bring?"

The next few hours flew by quickly, Dominik groaning about doing school work (though he didn't ever suggest quitting, so Erika thought he was just putting up a face) and Erika sternly keeping him on subject. To her surprise he picked up things quickly, and soon he knew just as much as she did, even after missing three days. When things had finally calmed down Erika stole a glance at the old analog clock stiffly set up on the wall,

"CRAP!" She cried, jolting to her feet

"REALLYSORRYIGOTTAGO" she thrust her notes back into her bookbag as fast as her nimble hands would allow, she let out a small hurried breath while double checking her things, and glanced back at Dominik. He looked at her with a neutral curiosity,

"What's your hurry? It's only 10:00."

"I don't have a car, so I have to walk home… And y'know, some of us like to sleep before school." She smiled playfully, hiking the backpack up to her shoulder and turning to leave "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I won't be here tomorrow. I'm getting released." His words were somber, though he tried to hide it, she noticed he looked at her like as soon as she left she would cease to exist.

"Oh…. I will see you at school then?" She turned to fully face him again, still smiling, trying to telling him through her eyes that it isn't the end

"Probably not, you shouldn't be seen with me-"

"Why not?"

"You know why."

He meant it as a warning, people could be cruel, she had said so herself, she didn't want dragged into this.

However Erika saw it as 'I can't be seen in public with you.' And felt her anger ignite deep inside her.

She became defensive, "right, because heaven forbid you be seen with me." She spat, venom dripping from every irrational word.

"See you at school, Dom." She turned and left, making a point to be as noisy as possible on her way out.

...So why was she upset?


End file.
